1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical devices; and, more particularly, to a compact device for protecting electric circuits from excessively high static voltages encountered by the system in which the circuits are installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of circuits are known in the art. Certain of these circuits are used in environments in which high voltages may be encountered. For example, many circuits are used outdoors such as in electrically operated sprinkler systems. Such systems, such as those in irrigation control systems, are used to control the watering cycles, amount of water delivered, locations, to which the water is delivered, etc. Obviously, the various components of such systems are exposed to the elements and subject to the usual vagaries of nature, such as electrical storms. Sprinkler control wires in such systems are generally buried underground. When lightning strikes such systems, the buried control wires act as antennas which absorb the static electricity produced by the lightning strikes.
There is thus a need for a compact device for diverting excessively high static voltage encountered in a system to electrical ground preventing the excessively high voltages from reaching the circuitry of such system.